Out of the Snow
by NightmareTheNightWing04
Summary: One-hundred years after Jade Mountain Academy was founded, the NightWings and IceWings are at peace and a NightWing prince named Darkseer and an IceWing princess named Tundra have dragonets, Darkseer was an animus dragon which led to both dragonets becoming animus and having NightWing powers. Watch Snowstorm and Deathclaws' story unfold and see them go to JMA Academy and much more.
1. Prologue

Wings of Fire

Out of the Snow

Prologue:

"Do you think that they're going to hatch soon?" Princess Tundra asked.

"All I know is that it's good the eggs are both silver, so they should have the powers of mind reading and prophecy since there are two full moons tonight." Prince Darkseer said.

The couple was now allowed to love eachother since the deafeat of Darkstalker because they saw into eachothers hearts and forgave.

"But wait-" Darkseer said.

"Don't even say it Darkseer. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Tundra told him.

He knew she didn't want to think about that right now. _But what if one of our dragonets is an animus?_ He thought. _Then I will warn them about their powers._ All of a sudden the first egg cracked open. It was almost completely black except for the inside of it's wings were white as snow and there were two white teardrop shaped scales under her eyes.

"Can I name that one?" Tundra asked.

"Go ahead sweetie." Darkseer said happily.

"We'll name her Snowstorm." Tundra said proudly.

Then the other egg cracked. It was almost completely white except for its underwings being black and having two black scales under his eyes. They both had the tail type a NightWing would have and had the sharp serrated claws an IceWing normally had.

"You can name him Darkseer." Tundra said.

"Ok, we'll go with Deathclaws." He said joyfully.

Little did they know that their dragonets would change the world.


	2. Chapter 1

Wings of Fire

Out of the Snow

Chapter 1:

Today was the first day of school. _I'm so excited._ Snowstorm thought. She knew Deathclaws was thinking the same thing because she could read his mind same as he could read hers. She wondered if the other IceWings would hate herself and Deathclaws if they ever found out they could read minds and the secret they needed to keep the most, that they were animus twins. The only other dragon that they were animus dragons besides their parents was Queen Avalanche. They had an animus training class but to everyone else it was just seen as a special class for advanced students. No one knew it's real purpose. The Queen also knew the only difference between the twins was their coloring and their abilities. Snowstorm had frostbreath and Deathclaws had firebreath.

"Snowstorm, Deathclaws time for your first day of school!" Father shouted.

"Ok Father, coming!" Snowstorm yelled back. They ran into the main room of their house and greeted Father.

"Ready to head out for Jade Mountain Academy?" Their father asked.

"Yeah but where is Mother?" Deathclaws asked.

"She had important business with Queen Avalanche since she is still a princess. You two were even luckier, being princess and prince of the NightWings and IceWings. Also, this year since it's the one-hundreth anniversary of Jade Mountain Acadamy, there will be one-hundred dragonets of each tribe this year!" He exclaimed.

"Three moons! This year is going to be awesome!" Snowstorm cheered.

"In other news," Their father lowered his tone.

"Your mother and I are going to be having another dragonet!" Their father said joyfully.

"Wow really? what gender are you hoping for?" Snowstorm asked.

"Female!" Their father told them.

"Well okay, we should probably leave for Jade Mountain or else we'll not be able to make it my sunrise tomorrow." Deathclaws informed them.

"Alright let's leave then." Darkseer said. Then they were off.


	3. Chapter 2

Wings of Fire

Out of the Snow

Chapter 2:

They had made it to Jade Mountain Academy. Snowstorm, Deathclaws and Father were about one-hundred wing beats away from Jade Mountain. Snowstorm saw all sorts of dragons crowding in from all different directions.

"Hey Deathclaws I wonder if we'll be in the same winglet? Maybe one of us as an IceWing and one of us as a NightWing?" I commented.

"I honestly doubt it." He said boredly.

"Why is that?" I asked, a little irritated.

"Because we're here to learn and to meet new dragons, not stay with the old ones." He said matter of factly.

"Oh." Was all I said. I felt stupid of course they wouldn't put us together! We're supposed to meet new dragons.

"Well, here we are!" Their father said excitedly. He was right. They flew right up to the entrance and into the crowded cave. A SeaWing thrust a welcome scroll and a map at each of the siblings with a smile.

"Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy! I am Seaspray the one-dragon welcome committee." He told us cheerfully.

"Over there on that table, look for a scroll with your name on it, it will tell you what winglet you'll be in, who your clawmates are, and where your cave is!" I gave a slight nod and walked over looked under the royalty folder, and flipped through the scrolls until I found the name Snowstorm with Deathclaws right behind it. I gave him his scroll.

"Thanks." He said politely.

"Your welcome, prince Deathclaws." I mused.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to take my leave." Father told us. We both ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Bye Father!" We said simultaneously. We looked at eachother and smiled

"Don't miss me too much!" He joked. Then he flew off.

"Well," I spoke up. Deathclaws looked at me.

"I guess this is where we part ways." I said.

"Guess so," He said. Then he smiled.

"Well, bye sis!" He said happily

"See you around!" I said back. I walked down the halls for what seemed like ages. I finally made it to my cave. I plopped down on some ice and snow in one corner. Not long after a handsome SkyWing and a friendly looking SandWing walked in.

"Hello, my name is Prince Breeze." The SkyWing spoke up. The SandWing and I looked at him.

"Hi, my name is Arid." The SandWing bowed with a giggle. Prince Breeze stiffled a laugh.

"Hi, my name is Snowstorm." I told them. The SandWing looked at me. "Isn't that an IceWing name?"

"I didn't pick it." I shrugged. _**She's pretty, I kind of like her.**_ Prince Breeze thought.

"Okay, before you guys think anything else just know that I can read your minds and that I can see the future." I told them. **Oh whoops. She must of just heard what I thought about her. Maybe one day.** He thought. Then he winked at me. I blushed.

"You guys want to go to the prey center and see what's cooking there? No pun intended." I asked.

"Sure let's go!" Arid said excitedly. Then they were off again.


	4. Chapter 3

Wings of Fire

Out of the Snow

Chapter 3:

Snowstorm, Breeze, and Arid arrived in the prey center a few moments later. She saw mostly MudWings, SandWings, and SkyWings. But there were clusters of SeaWings, NightWings, and IceWings here and there. No one outside of the IceWing tribe knew about Snowstorm being a princess or a hybrid so the principal of Jade Mountain Academy just put her under the NightWing category and left the rest up to her if she wanted to tell anybody.

"You guys want to go try some fish with me?" Arid finally spoke up.

"Sure." I replied.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Breeze said. So we walked over to the fish and I ate it all raw. Breeze and Arid just stared at me. **She's a NightWing but eats her fish raw. Interesting.** Arid thought. _Whoops. How am I going to get myself out of this. Might as well Just tell them._

"Why do you eat your fish raw?" Breeze asked.

"I guess I will just tell you," I said.

"We're listening..." Arid told me.

"I am half NightWing half IceWing." I finished.

"Oh, so you must have frostbreath instead of firebreath." Arid pieced together.

"Yeah." I said sheepishly.

"Well, class starts in thirty minutes, so I am just going to go back to our cave and read." I told them.

"Okay, see you in class." Breeze smiled. I walked back to our cave and started reading a scroll on Darkstalker. _Darkstalker was a Nightwing and IceWing hybrid who had it all, but he slowly turned evil with his animus magic and found a way to justify everything he did as 'good'. So nothing was ever wrong to him. He eventually grew evil and was stopped by his friend Fathom and mate Clearsight. They put an animus spell on him that was supposed to keep him asleep forever but he woke up one-hundred years ago. He was once again thwarted by the heroes Qibli the SandWing, Moonwatcher the NightWing, Winter the IceWing, Turtle the SeaWing, and Kinkajou the RainWing._ GONG. The gong went, signaling that it was time for their first class of the day. _Better see what my first class is._ _I see, its History with Dr. Crane. Better hurry up and get there._ She walked into the room and was the first one there. GONG. GONG. The gong sounded again. Breeze and Arid walked in followed by a female RainWing, a male SeaWing, female IceWing and male MudWing.

"Alright class, let's all sit down and introduce ourselves." Dr Crane instructed.

"You go first, tell your name, tribe, and favorite color." He pointed at me.

"Hi, my name is Snowstorm, I'm princess of the Nightwings and IceWings and my favorite color is magenta." I told them.

"Hello, I'm prince Breeze of the SkyWings and my favorite color is black." He told us.

"Hi i'm Allure the RainWing, and my favorite color is pink." Allure told us.

"Hi my name is Swamp, i'm a MudWing, and my favorite color is brown. He informed us.

"Hello my name is Seashell, i'm a SeaWing, and my favorite color is blue." He told us.

"Hi, I'm Arid of the SandWings, and my favorite color is yellow." He told us

"Hi i'm Cloud of the IceWings, and my favorite color is white." She grumbled.

"Well welcome class, as you all know I am Dr. Crane your teacher and today we will be learning about history."

"You all can pick the topic for today, but tomorrow we start learning in order from the scorching." He told us.

"Can we learn about animus magic?" Allure asked.

"We sure can, what do you want to know?" Dr. Crane asked.

"Who are all the current animus dragons in pyrrhia right now?" Allure asked.

"Well, there's Princess River of the SeaWings, Rasberry the RainWing, Queen Desert of the SandWings, Ember the SkyWing, and Muck of the MudWings." Dr. Crane finished.

"Excuse me, but i'd like to know about the lost continent." Seashell spoke up.

"What about it Seashell?" Dr. Crane asked.

"Well is it true that there are other dragon tribes?" He asked. **Hmmmmm, what am I allowed to tell them? Qibli and Moonwatcher went to the lost continent about a few months after the War of SandWing succession, Moon had a prophecy of a dragon that would reunite the tribes one-hundred years later and that this dragon would spout a prophecy. Well about four or five more months until the prophecy comes so we'll see then.** He thought.

"I'm sorry but I don't know much about it other then that Moon and Qibli went there almost one-hundred years ago and Moon delivered a prophecy about it." He lied.

"Sorry to be a bother, but who are all the Queens? I never learned." Swamp asked.

"Well there's Queen Lake of the SeaWings, Queen Beaver of the MudWings, Queen Desert of the SandWings, Queen Ghoulslayer of the NightWings, Queen Ozone of the SkyWings, Queen Treefrog of the RainWings, and last but not least, Queen Avalanche of the IceWings." Dr. Crane droned.

"Ok thank you sir." Swamp replied. GONG.

"Looks like it's class dissmissed. See you all tomorrow! Have a good afternoon!" Dr. Crane told us.


	5. Chapter 4

Wings of Fire

Out of the Snow

Chapter 4:

The rest of the day Snowstorm had so much fun it just flew by in a blur. She was completely wiped out. Snowstorm, Breeze, and Arid went back to their private cave and they all decided to just lay down and relax.

"I don't know about you guys but i'm tired so goodnight." I told them.

"Goodnight!" Breeze replied. Arid just sat there and yawned. She was immediately sent into a dream world with the famous Moonwatcher in front of her.

"Moonwatcher?" I asked.

"This is a message that I my friend Turtle helped me with using animus magic when I asked him." She told me.

"If this is working correctly if should be one-hundred years since Darkstalker's defeat." She continued.

"In one week's time, you will travel to the lost continent with four other dragonets and deliver a prophecy for the dragon tribes on that continent."

"You will use your animus magic to mold the two continent into one again, and all fourteen dragon tribes will live together once again a new era will begin."

"I am short on time so one last thing before I go, If you fail... The world will crumble." Moonwatcher finished. Snowstorm jolten awake at one of the morning hours and new that if she tried she would not be able to fall asleep again. _Well if I have to choose four who better then Breeze, Arid, Seashell, and Allure._ She thought. She waited until morning when everyone got up for class and they headed off to history class.

"Good morning class! Today we are going to be learning about the Scorching!"

"Before the Scorching, scavengers ruled the earth for thousands of years. But then we dragons came along and we killed off most of the scavengers and now there are barely any left." He smiled.

"Any questions?" He asked.

"Yes, why were the RainWings so lazy for like two-thousand years before Queen Glory came along?" Allure asked. Dr. Crane's smile faltered.

"That's not even about the topic, which is the scorching! I will answer that when we get to that part of history." He answered.

"Oh okay..." Allure said sadly.

"Oh, don't mope we'll get to that in a future lesson." He informed her. She said nothing.

"Well okay let's back to the scorching..." He droned on for about an hour until it was to leave for the next class. The next few classes went on like that. Then she asked Breeze, Seashell, Allure, and Arid into her cave and told them about the whole prophecy thing.

"I'll follow you to the ends of the world." Breeze told her. Her smile brightened.

"I couldn't abandon a friend in a time of need." Arid replied.

"I woulden't desert a friend when she asks for help." Seashell told her. **This is a good way to spend more time with the beautiful Snowstorm.** He thought. _Where did all that come from? Since when does Seashell like me as well? Ahhh no time to fret about it right now._

"I don't really know you that well, but i'll come with you as a friend!" Allure assured her.

"Okay well I see in the future that we could be really good friends." I told her

"Well that's a good thing I didn't have many friends in the rainforest, they all said I was too pretty. The girls were just mean to me and the boys would just fawn over me." She explained.

"That's kind of the same with me, the NightWings and IceWings say that i'm the most beautiful dragon in both tribes and that it's a plus that i'm a princess." I explained. "Well, we leave next week anyways so that's plenty of time to become good friends." I stated.

"Okay I feel like we're intruding on this conversation now." Arid told us plainly.

"Okay well i'm going to read any books I can find on the lost continent in the library." I informed them.

"I'll come with you and look as well." Breeze said. _**More time to be around you.**_ Breeze thought.

"I'll help too." Seashell told her. **I wonder if she is a mind reader.** He thought. _Oh yeah I forgot to tell the rest of them that i'm a mind reader. Silly me._

"Yes, Seashell I am a mind reader." I told him. He gasped.

"You boys coming then?" I asked.

"Yes!" They both said simultaneously.

"Okay, follow me I know the way to the library." I told them. They followed after me.

"Hi Nightclaws can I have a scroll about the lost continent please?" I asked.

"Sure, Princess Snowstorm." She bowed.

"Oh no need for that please." I asked her.

"As you wish princess." She replied. She handed me a scroll and I went to the quietest corner I could find. It was pretty hard considering there were so many dragons in the library considering there were seven-hundred dragonets here. A few moments later Breeze and Seashell appeared. They sat on both sides of her and were reading in there heads to themself. She slipped their intenal voice into the rolling waves she'd heard before. _The lost continent was always a rumor until around one-hundred years ago when Moonwatcher and Qibli confirmed the lost continent's existense. They said told everyone that a dark grey-blue dragon had visited from the lost continent._ I read to myself. _Wow that sounds like a fabled StormWing._ I thought. Guess I find out in six and a half days...


End file.
